Dancing Lessons
by Freack
Summary: Remus hates the Yule Ball, he hates everything about it, except the dancing. That he likes. But what will happen when his dance partner ends up being... Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Lessons

Or

I Just Can't Take It Anymore

The Yule Ball was approaching. In fact, it was coming much too quickly in the mind of a certain gay, teenage, wizard, werewolf. Remus _hated _the Yule Ball, with a passion. He hated the mistletoe. He hated the cheery atmosphere. He hated the icicles. He hated all the girls clinging to _his _Sirius. Ah, that's the rub, "girls". He had actually been asked to the ball by three of them. Remus was not sexist, he did not hate _all _girls, just the ones that spent what seemed like all their time hitting on Sirius, which also seemed like everyone, minus Lily. He couldn't stand the constant talk of the most minute details, how they were going to do their hair, what dress they would wear, and of course who would go with who. The sooner it was all over, the sooner Remus would take the figurative blindfold of his eyes.

The one part of the Yule Ball Remus actually liked was, strangely, the dancing. Though it wasn't so strange when you thought about it. Remus was _good _at dancing. He could not only groove, he made disco look good, and ballroom dancing was easy. He could do the tango and the foxtrot, waltz, and anything else at the drop of a hat. Line dancing was not his favorite, but he had a bizarrely good memory for dance steps. For the past three years, since he was thirteen, he had always placed in at least the top five at the Yule Ball dance-off. Usually, Sirius placed just behind him.

And yet... ballroom dancing classes were obligatory for all sixth years. Even ones with a dance-off trophy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was cleared, and the sixth years were paired off. Class wasn't going well. Remus was stuck with Jenna Donaldson, a nice, if clumsy, girl. Remus was doing his best to lead, but he didn't have much to work with. Jenna could have been aiming for Remus' feet, with all the times she stepped on them. She also had a death-grip on his neck, and it was getting uncomfortable.

He looked around; the rest off the class was doing just as bad, if not worse. Everywhere he looked he could see couples off-beat, getting the steps wrong, and all other sorts of elementary mistakes. Remus shook his head, couldn't people who were almost through with their education master a simple tango?

As always, Remus' eyes were immediately drawn towards Sirius. Remus could have laughed at what he saw. Sirius' parter was Gretchen Smith, and, though Sirius was trying his best, there was no dancing going on. The reason was that Gretchen seemed to be more of a puddle on the floor than a person. Remus could have sworn she was drooling. Though Remus couldn't blame her, she could at least have the decency to move. Looking around the room, Remus noticed that a lot of hateful glares seemed to be going in Gretchen's direction. There also wasn't much dancing going on, just random people swaying a little, off-beat. He sighed.

"No, no, no! Listen!" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, who had volunteered to coach this lesson. Supposedly, he had been a ballroom dancing champion when he was a student. "You must feel the music, and follow the rhythm. Step lightly, move together, you are not baboons!"

The music started up again, and across the hall about twenty couples began to dance, sort of. A more accurate description would have been than ten couples started spinning around in circles, five just stared at each other, and a few more broke up into giggles. Gretchen was one of the gigglers. This was the third lesson, and almost everyone was still on step one. A few had gone on to step two like James, who had never been known to study more for anything else in his entire life, but no one was really up to snuff.

"No, this will not do," came the squeaky voice again, "What you need is a demonstration." Remus looked up at Flitwick. "Yes you, of course, Remus." Remus smiled, he loved a chance to show what he knew. Flitwick was looking at the other faces in the crowd. "Yes... hmm... er... Well, it's a bit strange, but... how about Sirius?"

Remus did a double-take. Sirius? His heart had stopped. Was the universe conspiring against him? Everything he had ever dreamed of, and yet, at the same time dreaded, could it possibly possibly happen to him right now? Putting all of his brain to placing one foot in front of the other he walked up to the front of the room, where Sirius was already waiting. _This must be how people feel when they are about to be executed, _though Remus. The last few feet felt like miles.

"So," started Flitwick, "Why don't you just show us the basics?" Remus nodded lamely, and looked up at Sirius. He was smiling, and Remus could feel his knees get weak. He knew that smile. It was a very special smile which Sirius saved for pranking. It was his, "My Evil Plan is Working" smile. Remus squared his shoulders, and tried to smile bravely, (it came as more of a pained grimace.) What ever was coming next, he could face death smiling, (sort of.)

The music started. They danced. Remus knew immediately what Sirius' prank entailed. He was not going to go through the basics, he was going to stretch them both to their limits, and dance like the masters. Remus didn't mind of course, he was having the time of his life. They danced, they twirled, Sirius surprised him with a dip, and they were graceful. In Remus' mind, the Great Hall melted away, leaving just him and Sirius. Time stopped. A million years could have passed, or a second, and all Remus would have noticed was Sirius' smile.

"You're pretty good at this," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, as they glided across the stage. It took all of Remus' will power to keep his shivers to a minimum.

"You're not to bad yourself," he replied.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his lower back. It was Flitwick, standing on his tip-toes. Remus crashed back to reality. Flitwick had said something. "What was that?" Remus asked, his face turning red.

"That, was beautiful, I feel bad about stopping you, but... class has ended."

Remus shook his head, "What was that?"

"Class dismissed"

"Oh." Remus looked at Sirius, who ha d a similar look of incredulous-ness. Their arms dropped. "I'm sorry, we lost track of time."

"Nothing to apologize for, that was some of the best dancing I've ever seen. It's easy to get caught up," said Flitwick

Remus nodded and looked up at the Hall, he didn't feel comfortable looking at Sirius just yet. A few people had left the Hall, but most were staring up at him, looking shocked. Most of them knew he could dance, so he couldn't figure out why they were so shocked.

Slowly, he stepped down, and walked towards the door. Without looking he could feel Sirius and the other Marauders behind him.

**(A.N.) This needs lots of editing, so don't hesitate to critisize, but please try to be constructive. **


End file.
